Their Happily Everafter
by PauCev
Summary: Sequel to "We were in love, once upon a time". Fred and Hermione meet by chance and he finds the perfect opportunity to tell her how he feels. Will she listen? Will she feel the same? R&R please!


**A/N:** This is the promised sequel to "We were in love, once upon a time". I think you don't need to read that one to understand this one, but it would probably be better if you did, just to get how he is feeling and why. It's not too long, so give it a try!

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed the other story… You were very sweet and the real reason why I wrote this: **Magic and sparkle, mim, sandiwandi, NO such things as HAPPY songs, and Samantha** you guys made my day, I love you!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the character, ok? I wish I did, but I don't… So, don't sue

**Their happily ever-after **

A couple of days later, Fred found himself entering the Three Broomsticks around midday. The place was pretty crowded for a Wednesday; surely there was some sort of convention or something. Fred didn't though much of this, as he was still in a melancholic mood and wanted to be as alone as possible in a public place, that was why he had declined his brother's invitation to lunch, he just wanted to be by himself.

"Mr. Weasley" Said Madam Rosmerta from behind the counter "It's wonderful to see you again, it's been a while since you last visited us". Fred merely nodded, he didn't want to be rude but the lady's cheerfulness was not good for his emotional estate, nor was the fact that the last visit she had just mentioned had been with Hermione.

"I suppose you are here for lunch" Another nod "I'm sorry to tell you that your usual table is occupied, would you prefer one by the window?"

"Yes, but could it be in the smoking section?" Asked Fred, it was probably better not to sit where he usually did anyway.

Madam Rosmerta raised an eyebrow but seam to understand everything a second later, and lead the redhead to his table. He ordered a butterbeer and some pudding. Helighted a cigarette taking a deep breath as he stared throughout the window, not seing anything in particular. He wasn't paying any attention to the noises that surrounded himeither, until a familiar tune started. Was the universe against him this week? Why on earth do they have to play "The way you look tonight?", their song, just today?

But then again, perhaps he was just being unfair because everything reminded him of her lately. The streets of Hogsmeade, the sing of Flourish and Blots from across the shop at Diagon Alley, the portion of the moon he could see from his bed at his apartment, that so many times they had stared at together, talking, laughing, making plans for the future... Everything, all that was around him was a living memory of what he had had and lost.

"It was definitely a bad idea to come here today…" He told himself with a sight.

"You never know Mr. Weaseley" Answered Madam Rosmerta who had just arrived with his order "Life is full of surprises and I like to think that everything we do is for a reason, even though we don't know it at the moment we do it" Fred was about to ask what she meant by that, but when he raised his head, she was already gone.

* * *

One of the bad things of being addicted to nicotine was that the smoking sections were nearly always close to the bathrooms, which was not a very pleasant location, and the Three Broomsticks was not an exception to this rule. So Fred had to endure passers all through his meal.

He finished his lunch and started on a new cigarette. He had another half hour before he had to return to WWW, so he sat more comfortably on his chair and stretched his arms, but immediately he felt his hand collide against something, or someone more likely.

"Sorry" He mumbled without turning to see whom he had hit.

"It's ok, you didn't bu-" The female voice stopped in mid-sentence. The speaker had just realized who she had been talking to.

Fred had also recognized the voice immediately; he stood up clumsily and stammered "Mi- Mione? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Fred" Said Hermione looking at the floor, determinately avoiding his gaze "How have you been?"

He was about to answer 'fine', but he couldn't lie to her, so he avoided her question just as determinately and instead he said awkwardly "It's been a while."

"I know" She mumbled back.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked trying to sound natural, but failing dismally

"Having lunch, same as you, I see"

"Oh" that had been an incredibly stupi question, of course she was having lunch, and surely with her new partner. But she seamed to note the bitterness in his voicebecause she hastily added

"By myself"

"Oh" Fred repeated. However, this time he sounded hopeful and the ghost of a smile crossed his lips. "Care to join me, I know you don't like eating alone."

"I could do withsome company, but not here, you should know I can't stand the smoke either" She answered looking pointedly at the half-smoken cigar on Fred's right hand.

He shrugged, after all it was because of them breaking up that he had started smoking again. But then again, it was her who had convinced him to quit that 'disgusting habit' as Hermione called it.

So Fred put it out andgrabbedthe bottle withwhat was left of his butterbeerand followed Hermione to where she had been eating; he was immensely surprised to see that she had been the occupant of their old table.

He was really nervous, and it was because of her presence. His heart was beating very fast and he had a strong desire to hug her and kiss her.Suddenly he realized that, althoughhe didn't know how she would react, he had to tell her how he felt. This might be his last chance and he knew now that he couldn't bear to lose the only woman he had ever loved.

"'Mione, there is something I need to tell you" For the first time since they had met, Hermione look straight into Fred's eyes. He had the impression she was trying to read into his soul, and there was a strange glint in her stare, something he couldn't quite deduce but that for some reason made his heart warm up.

"'Mione, I consider myself to be a smart guy who has done some stupid things throughout his life, but letting you go was the biggest mistake and the stupidest thing I've ever done. Hermione Granger I love, I have no idea how I allowed other details, insignificant when compared to how I feel about you, get in between us, but I don't want that to happen again."

"Fred, you know I love you too… But sometimes love is not enough"

"That is what I'm saying. It will take effort and much energy but if I can't make it work with you, I can't make it with anyone."

"Listen, I've missed you too, and heavens knows how much I've cried for not having you by my side… But I have also suffered a lot while we were together, and I don't want to go through it all again in a couple of months. If we push it we might end up hating each other"

"Just listen to me before you make your decision, all right?" He asked pleadingly. She seamed to melt under his earnest gaze and nodded. "The last time we talked about this, I was sure that what we needed to be happy was to be apart, I knew I loved you but I thought you weren't the right person for me and that I just wasn't what you needed. But all this time apart made me realize that you are the only person I could ever be happy with...

I haven't been with anyone else, I don't need to. Taking a leaf off your book, I've been doing a lot of thinking, both objective and subjective, and I always arrive to the same conclusion. To be honest there are many things of you that I don't like, but I don't ask you to change them because they are part of what you are, part of what I love."

Hermione was in tears by now. He had grabbed his hand and she hadn't refused or moved it away.

"If we give up now, perhaps we'll find someone else to be with, but no one will arise in us the passion we have for each other, in all the shades of the word. I can't settle for a life that lacks ardor and fire, and I'm pretty sure you don't want that either...

I don't want us to give this relationship one last chance, I want to give it an endless new begging. You are my soul mate, and I wish to spend the rest of my life with you. I've learnt from my mistakes and today I know that my hearts belongs to you. I can't promise it will be easy, but I swear to you, I won't give up on love again".

He gently stroked her cheek with his free hand as she let his words sink in. What he had said was not a memorized speech he had written to convince her because he was scared of being alone. No, he had just poured his heart and soul into those words and she felt he was reading her feelings as he spoke. He was not making romantic promises that would lead them nowhere, he was making a realistic proposal against which she could not find arguments.

Still, she was full of doubts, she didn't want to be hurt again; but as he had said she couldn't settle for passionless life. And she needed him, as badly as she needed her.

Her eyes told him so and he puller her closer, and kissed her deeply and lovingly. She allowed the kiss to dissipate all her doubts, leaving room only for love.

They would haveto talk a lot, there were issues to be discussed and things that needed to be figured out. However, there would be time to do that, and right now they had everything they needed: each other.

**The End**

**A/N**: Ok, that was it… what did you think? I tried not to make it too cheese and corny… Anyway… you tell me… :o)


End file.
